


Why dig up old things when I'm already exposed?

by ShaySnail413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (everyone but terfs and pedos are Welcome to Enjoy this fic!), Aliens, Bulges and Nooks, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay, Lesbian, Lifetime, Matesprite, Matespriteship - Freeform, Matespritship, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nooks, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexy, Tentabulges, Trolls, arafef - Freeform, bent over sex, bottom!feferi, btw i am a literal lesbian so dont think this is fetishy okay thanks bye, fluffy lesbian sex, matesprit, not exclusive to arafefnep or arafefjade :P, pillowprincess!feferi, pussy licking, servicetop!aradia, theyre just rly love each other n wanna fuck each other, top!aradia, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaySnail413/pseuds/ShaySnail413
Summary: Aradia and Feferi are just relaxing on the couch. But that doesn't last long.(Established Relationship on Earth C, pretending they are alive and well and, well... (;    )





	Why dig up old things when I'm already exposed?

You’ve noticed her glance away from her reading and toward you more than once in the past few minutes.  
“Hey, what does this mean?” you gesture to a symbol in the book in your matesprit’s lap entitled Ancient Troll Mayan Architecture, and lean against her comfortably as you await an answer to your disturbance.  
“Interesting, let me see…” she rustles through to the legend at the front of the book and you watch her focused eyes and calculated fingertips work together to find out for you. “I think it’s a symbol of the god of buzzbugs.”  
“Its pretty! What are you readfin this for anywaves?”  
“I like learning about the people who shaped our world, even if our world is gone now. Stuff I can alchemize from what I could find from the meteor are all that’s left of them now,” she gets quieter as she closes the book and hugs it for a moment before captchaloguing it back into her sylladex. The two of your are cuddling on the comfort plateau in the main room of your shared hive in the troll kingdom of Earth C. It’d been a busy week helping Rose and Kanaya throw wriggling day parties for some of the grubs, so you two were just relaxing. You nod and sit up a little, moving one leg over Aradia’s lap so you can face her. This is the kind of thing that makes you crazy about her. Her eager, laid-back but assertive nature, her love of history, her suave plays.  
“There’s knot much archaeology to do on a brand new planet, huh?” You say empathetically as she puts a hand on the thigh over her lap, making you lean in closer.  
“Unfortunately not, but there’s still plenty to learn about Alternia’s past, however irrelevant it may be… and plenty to discover in the people around me,” she wraps her other arm around your back and pulls you so that you’re straddling her completely now, and you blush and make a little squeak before grinning against her dark lips.  
“Little quick on the draw there wouldn’t you say?” You’re teasing, of course. You’d probably love it if she did this every time you two had the time in your lives. Not that time or life are in quite so short a supply around you two as they might be elsewhere.  
“Fef, I’ve been waiting for you to show some interest all day,” she teases back between kisses up your jawline. She drops to a more sultry tone, “so what are we in for now Miss Peixes? Shall we go to the bedroom? Up against the window perhaps? Tell me what you want.” You feel yourself getting lost in her daring words and her attractive scent and her soft, tight curls of hair that you love so much. You think for a moment then whisper into her neck.  
“Aradia... will you fuck me over the couch with your bulge?” She breathes in noticeably, leaning back so she can look at your face, which you can tell is only getting brighter. She answers by kissing you roughly and biting your lip in arousal as you both stand and she removes your top and bra.  
She immediately moves to kiss and suck one of your nipples and you wrap a hand in her hair and pull slightly like you know she loves. Aradia leads you to the other side of the couch and then kneels in front of you. You moan as you understand what she’s doing and she drags your skirt and panties down with a rumble in her throat that lets you know she’s as excited as you are. You helpfully step out of the ensemble and widen your stance, leaning back against the couch for support as she trails her fingers along your inner thigh, then surprises you as she stands back up and leans into you. Her middle and ring fingers graze your nook as she speaks, low and only to you.  
“You’re so fucking wet already Feferi, I love how turned on you get so quickly. Can’t wait to ram you against this couch and make you cum,” she plants a sweet kiss on your cheek then kneels back down to lick a long stripe up your bulge, having wriggled all the way from its sheath at her tone. She takes two inches in her mouth and sucks, agonizingly gently, then slides her two fingers into your nook. You gasp softly and hitch one of your legs up a bit. She grabs your leg and pulls it over her shoulder, making you weak with lust. She licks long, broad strokes along your labia between the thrusts of her fingers, then sucks your clit for the briefest moment and you cry out a moan. She lets you stand again as she rises to meet you, keeping her fingers moving just enough to keep you breathing hard. She bites your lip again and kisses you, running her tongue along the inside of your mouth, making you crazy tasting yourself on her tongue.  
“Turn around.” She whispers, hot against your lips, and you comply. She grabs one of your boobs and squeezes gently before grabbing your hips with both of her hands and lining up her long, dark red tentabulge with your soaked nook. You shake your hips alluringly as you settle your weight on your elbows just to mess with her some more. She leans low and kisses your upper back and then slowly drives her bulge inside you. She always feels so warm and good, and you love how her grip on your hips tightens as your nook flutters around her. She goes deeper and deeper and you feel so nice surrounded by her and surrounding her and you move your ass back against her to signal her to move around. She does little thrusts until she hits a spot that makes your knees buckle, so she starts to speed up.  
Her hard breathing in your ear matches with your rhythmic moaning as she hits your gspot with her tentacle. She undulates the base of her bulge in a way that makes you see red, and you say, “Fuck, Aradia, fuck, more, please, youre so fucking good.”  
She thrusts her hips against you even faster and moves her bulge with a little more force, then moves her hand around to rub at your clit. You groan loudly when she touches you, and the heat in your body is suddenly too much. When her claws dig into your hips to steady herself and you feel her bulge swelling, you lose it. You feel the gush of your fuchsia slurry drizzling from your bulge, but your fluid from your nook builds up against Aradia’s, dripping out every time your nook ripples in release. Aradia, feeling your nook tighten and release arrhythmically and hearing your loud cry of her name, cums in you. You feel her hot fluid mix with yours and run down your legs. Her bulge retracts out of your nook and you turn to cling to her, kissing her chest and neck like it’s the sea after you’ve been trapped on land. She holds you as she catches her breath, then carries you back around to sit draped over her lap and the couch. She kisses you on the cheek and then lips, and you giggle lovingly.  
“Love you ‘radi,” you manage to say, using something silly but nice you like to call her to make her feel how comfortable you are right now.  
“I love you too feffy.”  
You postpone the trip to the ablution trap for as long as you can, preserving the sweetness of the moment, but when you do go, you go together.


End file.
